Broken
by TiaxHardy
Summary: Brian finds his sister that was taken when she was 10 years old but he didn't expect to find her in this state. Now it's up to him Dom, and the rest of the family to show her a family and figure out what happened. Can she tell her big brother before her enemies catch up to her... "Why are you helping me Brian?" She cried in his chest. "Because you never turn your back on family."
1. Please Don't Hurt Me

**Authors Note** **\- So i got this idea yesterday and i always wanted to do a Fast & Furious Fanfiction. I wrote it a year ago and my friends always asked why i never posted it. So i'm finally getting the courage to put it up so please leave me a review. **

* * *

Chapter One - Don't Hurt Me

"Alright listen block this area off, nobody gets in here that doesn't have papers saying they should. Where gonna track those sum bitches down. Make sure to run that license plate we where able to get also-"

"Hobbs!" Elena called out making him look up from one of the officer's. "One of the guys found someone down the basement."

He sighed before walking back in the huge house. He followed his partner downstairs they got to the door. Elena opened it they walked inside the place was old. It was light but it was dim like the walls where mad of concrete. The place was dusty as hell and just looked creepy, who the hell would be down here.

They stopped one of the guys came to meet them halfway. "She's down here." He nodded walking.

Hobbs looked confused over at Elena. "She?"

Elena shrugged before they followed him and got to a door that was made of complete steal. There was a small window that still had bars on it. He looked inside to see a girl curled up on the mattress that was on the floor.

"Where's the damn key?" Hobbs asked looking around.

Elena began looking and saw one on the wall across from them. "Here's one try it." She gave it to him.

He quickly took it opening the cell door going in but stopped when she woke up. She looked up and saw him her eyes widen before scrambling up a bit. Her back hit the wall she shook her head curling up shaking.

"P-please don't hurt me please! I promise i was g-good!" She cried out holding both hands on her head covering her ears.

Hobbs was a bit taken back the girl was beyond terrified. Her long blonde hair covered her face a bit. At least he thought it was blonde but by the dirt and gunk covering it he couldn't tell.

Elena saw this and pulled Hobbs back walking in slowly. "Sweetheart nobody is gonna hurt you i promise okay. Where here to help you, i'm a police officer and that was my partner."

The girl looked up slowly still shaking the first thing they both noticed where her light blue eyes shining. Elena got close enough to her and stooped down. She looked down at the dirty mattress and back up at her. She was still shaking the only thing her eyes shown was fear.

"P-police." She mumbled.

"That's right where not gonna hurt you i swear. What's your name?"

"I-i don't know." Elena sighed the girl quickly flinched shielding herself again. "I'm sorry i'm so sorry."

Elena could see she thought she was angry. "No, no, it's okay that you don't it is but we need you to come with us. You want to get of here don't you?"

The girl quickly shook her head. "Y-yes."

"Come on let me help you." Elena touched her shoulder only for her to flinch but quickly calm down. "It's alright come on."

Elena helped the girl up only for her to fall back down her eyes widen. She cradled her head seeing she was still breathing. But she was burning up and sweating like crazy.

"Call them down here Ricardo now!" Hobbs demanded he quickly ran off upstairs. He walked in looking down at the girl. "What the hell did they do to the kid?"

Elena sighed but stopped when she felt her body shaking. "It's okay sweetheart we are gonna get you some help. Just stay with me okay just stay."

After a while they got the girl to the hospital and realized there was another girl down there. But could barley find any information on them, Hobbs and Elena got a call and went to the hospital. They walked into Doctor Lizzy, Coranno's office. She was sitting back in her chair with her lab coat on.

"So what do you got?" Hobbs asked.

She smirked not looking at him. "You know Hobbs, when you pull me from my lunch break, i should be getting a thankyou. Remember beautiful girls need to eat to just saying." She shrugged standing up.

"Alright woman, enough talking about how good you look i know." He tilted his head over to her.

Elena rolled her eyes. "For god sakes Lizzy, what about the girls we brought in."

She snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah sorry follow me." She picked up her clipboard leaving out with them following.

They went into a room that had pictures up of the four girls. But they soon noticed one has an X, on it making Elena look confused.

"What does that ex mean?" She pointed to the picture.

"Don't worry i will explain her in a minute." Lizzy said before walking to it the girl had black and blue hair, with brown eyes. "That is Katlyin Richards, 18 apparently she wasn't there long. The reason she has an X on her picture is because she died. Truth is she was basically dead before you brung her here. So let's say she was dying slowly."

Hobbs sighed. "Go search up something on her parents or family think they might wanna know." Elena nodded before leaving out. "What about blue eye's?"

"Blue eye's is refusing medical attention period but she did let me look her over. She had many cuts and bruises, and a broken wrist. That was pretty much the only thing she let me do well the female nurse. A male nurse was gonna do it but she flipped out. My guess is from whatever she went through down in there. The way her body looks it seems she hasn't ate for about two months. I asked her what did they give her and she just said water and a piece of bread."

Hobbs definitely knew it was more to that story and felt sorry for her and the other girl. "Wait she's a kid why is she refusing medical attention?"

Lizzy started laughing at Hobbs he raised a brow she slowly started stop. "Oh your serious?" She pointed before fixing herself. "Hobbs she is not a kid, don't let the face and height fool you. That girl is 23 at the most or maybe 24 i could be wrong."

"Ha!" He let out a laugh. "That's real funny woman can you stop joking around?"

"Oh you think i'm joking huh? Then this next thing is gonna be hilarious take a look at that." She gave him an old picture. "She had it kept in her shorts pocket but fell out. Do you recognize the person next to her?"

Hobbs stared at in complete disbelief she definitely looked younger and had to be 9. Her face was so lighter and her hair was shorter, shoulder length. Her arm was around a very familiar face his hair was different and he looked younger to. She was hugging his neck as he had her lifted up in his arms.

"T-that's O'Conner, it has to be him just younger. But one question still remains-"

"Who the hell is she to him?" Lizzy finished with a sigh.

"I just can't seem to catch a damn break." Hobbs shook his head still looking at the picture.

 **The Next Day**

Brian walked outside where the rest of family where, Jack toddling behind him. He just smiled before picking him up walking over to Mia.

"There you two are." She took Jack from him. "Let me guess he was in the tools again?"

He chuckled. "You know that answer by now i would put a lock on it but he might just guess it."

"Hey Brian when are you just gonna buy him a small car." Tej said his arm around Ramsey.

"When Roman stops being a.." He trailed off seeing Mia's look and cleared his throat. "A um certain thing."

Rome looked up from his seat. "Really Brian, seriously i swear just ice cold all of you."

"What the hell are you ramming on about now?" Letty said walking off the back porch taking a sip of her beer.

"How all of y'all have ice cold hearts, it's cool because i know you guys secretly love me." He grinned making all of them roll there eyes.

"Only because we have no choice." Dom said coming from the garage.

Rome pointed. "See what i tell you guys nobody denied it."

"Can't we get him a muzzle?" Ramsey spoke up.

Tej shook his head. "See we actually found one but because of his forehead, we gotta get one special made."

Rome laughed but it quickly stopped as he frowned. "Real funny."

That made everybody chuckle until a silver Hummer pulled up making them look over. Hobbs stepped out with a folder in his hand.

"Great now i smell baby-oil." Rome groaned.

"And a ass kicking if you keep talking." Hobbs said walking pass him over to Brian and Dom.

"I hope this isn't a job Hobbs?" Dom gave him a look.

"No not really i got something for you actually O'Conner." His eyes went from Dom to now on Brian.

Brian nodded. "Okay and what's that?"

"This." He placed the folder in his hands.

Brian opened it but it only had a picture in it nothing else it was an old one. He picked it up and his eyes quickly widened. He let the folder drop his eyes still on the picture. Dom looked at it confused not knowing who that was. Rome and Tej then joined them, Roman eyes now widen. Tej and Dom where the only ones in the dark on this.

"W-where is she?" Brian quickly asked.

"At the hospital, she's fine...somewhat." Hobbs mumbled the last part.

"Who is she?" Mia asked as all the girls shared a look.

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat. "My sister...Briana O'Conner." He sighed making everybody except Rome look shocked.

"Take me to her now." Brian said sternly.

"Listen you have-"

"I don't think you heard him Hobbs." Dom glared. "He said take him to her now."

He sighed. "Alright guess you have to see for yourselves lets go."

Brian nodded and looked at Dom who sent a nod as they started walking. Brian looked at Roman.

"Keep an eye on them we will be back later."

Roman nodded before putting a hand on his bestfriend shoulder. "Bring her home Bri."

Brian patted his back. "Yeah i plan to." He said with a determine look before catching up with Dom.

They both got in his Charger following Hobbs. Dom drove and saw Brian just staring off into space.

"Your sister huh?" Dom spoke up.

Brian sighed. "Not what you think i didn't keep her away from you guys on purpose. There is another reason i became a cop i could get more information and insight. She went to school and i was late picking her up and she was just gone. I searched everywhere thinking i was over reacting that she was with one of her friends. But she wasn't she was only 10 Dom, and i couldn't protect her. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me, but i never stopped looking for her at all. Roman knows about her and seen her once but that's it."

Dom listened but was sure to keep one hand on the wheel as he looked over. "Here's your chance to do exactly what Roman said. Bring her back home that's your first step."

"Yeah i know, and i'm going to even if she starts being stubborn like usual." He mumbled the last part.

Getting there they followed Hobbs in Brian was wondering what she was doing in the pediatric department. They got to a office door before Hobbs opened it. Lizzy was writing something on her clipboard. She had on her skirt and top with her lab coat on.

"Glad i wasn't naked since people don't knock anymore." She grumbled still writing.

"I knocked before i opened woman be grateful a bit would you?" Hobbs rolled his eyes.

"Exactly you knock wait for me to reply then open it understand Luke?" She said finishing writing and looked at him, but noticed the two men. "And they are?"

"This is Brian O'Conner, and Dominic Toretto, that girl in the picture is his sister." He motioned his thumb back at Brian.

She looked at Brian giving a hm look before nodding. "I definitely see it, you see there eyes before the rest of them. But i should warn you about something, so follow me." She walked past them leaving out with them following.

The got to a door that was cracked a bit it had two beds inside. But the one at the end had a curtain blocking it. Lizzy looked in before closing the door carefully not to wake her.

"Why can't he go in yet?" Dom asked.

"You didn't tell him Hobbs?" Her brow raised.

"They actually didn't give me a chance to break it down for them." He shrugged slightly.

Lizzy scoffed rolling her eye's. "Oh please, but listen to me that girl is in a fragile state right now. We don't know what really happened down where she was."

"Where was she?" Brian quickly asked looking at Hobbs.

"It was a criminal we been tracking down for a while now. We found his house but they where gone seem like in a rush because they left useful stuff. But down the basement in a door down a dark hall she was in one of the cells. Barely had sun light in that damn place but getting in there she was completely terrified. That's all you could see was fear i couldn't even take a step without her freaking out. They did something to that girl Brian i have idea's but only she can really tell you."

"Long story short getting close to her being a man is gonna be hard. Only females has been able to get close but she refused medical attention. But let my nurse fix her broken wrist that's it." Lizzy said a bit defeated.

Brian closed his eyes somebody was gonna pay for this that's for sure. "Can i go in now please?"

"Yeah go ahead, don't be surprised by her state and how she acts." She moved away from the door letting him go in.

Brian walked in slowly and cracked the door and looked and saw her bed was empty. His eyes widen moving over to the bed seeing it was still warm. She had to be still in the room he looked around and in the bathroom.

He heard rustling under the hospital bed and stood back. "I'm not gonna hurt you Brie just come on out please. I promise not to touch you just come out."

 **Brian's POV**

I heard more rustling she slowly peaked her head out. And I saw it out of everything her big light blue eyes shining. Her head tilted looking at me her hair was so dirty and greasy. She moved out more showing her upper body. Man her hair has gotten longer it stopped an inch away from her butt now.

"Do you know who i am?"

She moved out more now on her knees and slowly stood up. Her skin was dark, but again that could have been from the dirt that covered her. What the hell happened to my sister, i shook my head. That doctor wasn't lying she looked terrified of me. I looked down at her clothes that was dirty and a bit torn.

She had on a blue off the shoulder long sleeve shirt but it was big on her. And not to mention her small white shorts that i think was white. It was probably just from the dirt i saw her legs where skinny and her arms though i couldn't see i could tell by her wrist.

"T-the boy from my picture." She whispered but i heard her.

I nodded taking a step to her slowly and was able to touch her hand. Her hand was so cold and was shaking i wanted to hug her but couldn't. "Briana-"

She looked at me drawing back. "I-is that my name, h-how do you know it."

"It is, and because i'm your brother."

Her big blue eyes now had tears in them. I imediately let go of her wrists thinking that i was hurting her.

"My brother?" She croaked out.

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked letting out a sigh.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes i looked down hard at her and that's when she broke down. She collapsed to her knees in tears.

"I'm so sorry i don't! My mind is so blank but that's no excuse, i should remember you!" Briana had her head in her hands at this time as she cried. I can't continue to look at her like this i got down on my knee's in front of her.

"Hey look at me Brie, it's okay." I said gently she looked up at me after wiping her eyes. She kept sniffling and giving soft sobs. I reached my hand out to put it on her shoulder but as i did the she flinched back.

She opened her eyes after a few seconds obviously thought i was about to do something. I just looked at her sadly this is all my fault this shouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry, um-"

"It's Brian." I said putting my hand out for her to shake. She looked down at it then back up at me. She looked onfused but gently put her small hand in mine. I shook it gently before she quickly took it back. "Do you remember anything about your past?" I asked.

"No b-but our names are alike doesn't that mean something?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah it does." I couldn't help but smile a bit she always did that when she was younger. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get you some real food, cleaned up and everything." I watched as her eyes go wide as she backed away from me.

"I-i'm okay." She gently shook her head still looking at me in fear. My own baby sister is afraid of me something i never thought i see.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I'll make sure no one else does either." She looked like she was about to bolt back under the bed any second. "I promise no one will lay a hand on you Brie. I just wanna take you back home and protect you and i mean your real home not that hell hole."

She slowly moved back near me but keeping some distance. "Y-you promise you won't hurt me?"

I nodded. "I promise just let me help you that's all i ask." I stood up holding my hand out to her.

She reached her hand up she hesitated but eventually took it. I helped her up she looked at me eyes and slightly tilted her head to the side. Slowly she put a hand near her's obviously seeing our eyes where the same color.

"Blue eye's." She mumbled.

That made me look at her our mother always called us that. "Yeah Blue eye's that's your nickname now how about that."

"I like it." She nodded.

* * *

Lizzy smiled at the sight. "Hope he can help her, but excuse me?" She said to Dom.

His eyes went from looking at the two to her. "Yeah?"

"How old is she?"

"Lizzy let it go." Hobbs groaned.

Dom shrugged. "He said baby sister my guess she's 23 or maybe 24"

"Ha i told you pay up." She said to Hobbs who sighed but put $20 in her hand.

"Thank you now i'm going to fill out her papers so she can be let go. You owe me one Hobbs." She pointed. "I shouldn't be letting her leave but i owed you so yeah." She said walking away.

Hobbs rolled his eyes before looking at Dom. "Letting you know there is a good chance they will come after her."

Dom shrugged. "Let them, but there not getting her back at all. And if me and Brian catch that bastards that did this. They are all dead men know that." He growled walking off.

 **That was the first chapter i hope people liked it. Leave me a review telling me what you think.**

 **Chapter Two - Big Brother And Meeting The Family**


	2. Big Brother & Meeting The Family

**Authors Note** **\- Thanks for the reviews guys wasn't sure if people would like it. But I'm glad people do at least i know i'm not writing for no one. I am looking for a Beta Reader hope to find one by next week. But here's chapter two enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two - Big Brother & Meeting The Family

Brian walked out of the room shaking his head he looked back to see her curled up in the chair. He closed the door behind him Dom walked over to him.

"How is she?"

"Hurt scared and anymore depressing and hurt emotions you can think of." He leaned against the wall and looked over at Dom. "Wanna meet her?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah how the hell do we expect to get her in a car when she see's a guy she doesn't know?"

Dom sighed seeing he had a point and nodded. "Alright come on."

Brian nodded opening the door as they walked in Briana eyes shot open. Obviously from the sound she looked up she saw Brian but she saw somebody else. Her eyes widen quickly moving out of the chair almost knocking it down making them stop.

"Easy Brie, this just my friend Dominic Toretto and trust me he's not going to hurt you. He has a little sister of his own."

"H-he has a sister?"

Dom nodded he didn't even have to speak to frighten her by her appearance she wouldn't look in her 20's. Only because of her height and how she was built.

"Yeah she's his wife actually." Dom added in.

Hearing that Briana eased up a bit and slowly moved from the corner. Her dirty blonde hair fell in front of her face hair hair was really long.

"Yeah so believe me when i say he won't hurt you." Brian said offering her his hand surprising Dom she actually took it. "Alright see he isn't that intimidating go on say hi." He nodded his head to Dom.

"Hi." She said lowly keeping her gaze down.

Dom extended his hand. "Forget about the whole Dominic thing just call me Dom."

Slowly she extended her hand she looked at Brian who motioned her to go on. She finally put her hand in his large ones and shook it. Then finally quickly took it back staying closer to Brian.

"See that wasn't hard." Brian smiled looking down at his sister who now looked tired. "Go on and get some rest i'm taking you out of here tomorrow." She nodded and laid on the hospital bed curling up. They began to walk out her eyes shifted to Dom before closing them.

They got out to the hall to see Lizzy and Hobbs talking. They looked up at the two guys.

"How'd it go?" Lizzy's asked.

"Pretty okay, wish i didn't have to see her like that though."

She nodded. "Yeah it can be hard and it's just gonna get harder."

"Yeah i know." Brian shook his head he just found her he wasn't leaving her. "Go on home Dom i'm staying here with her."

"You need anything you call me and i'll tell the rest of the family what's going on. And you better call Mia or she will come up here." Dom warned.

Brian chuckled knowing she definitely would there was no doubt about that. "I will don't worry i will see you guys tomorrow."

After saying that they both parted ways Brian went back in the room. Briana was asleep but not fully and he could tell. She would always drum her fingers you knew she was sleep when she stopped.

He sat down in the chair across from her he saw the cast she had on was light blue. The drumming of her fingers stopped. He pulled the cover halfway on her not to much to wake her though. He sat back down resting his elbows on each of his knees.

Brian soon dozed off for a bit but was startled when his hone vibrated. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before pulling it out of his pocket. The caller ID read _**Mia**_ he cursed seeing what time it was. It was already 10:00 so much for a little nap was all he could think.

"Hey."

 _"Hey Dom told us everything is she okay?"_

"Physically a little but mentally not really but Lizzy one of Hobbs friends who's a doctor. She is gonna let me bring her home tomorrow."

 _"That's great! We will talk about you not telling me you had a sister another time. But i sent Tej, Letty, and Roman to the store."_

Brian looked confused before looking at his sister who was still sleeping. "What for?"

 _"Well me and Dom thought it be a good idea to have a BBQ a way of saying welcome to the family. Not to mention i'm going out with Letty in the morning to pick up some clothes for her."_

"You two trying to pick out styles together this should be fun to see." He chuckled.

 _"I know it's gonna give us both a headache. But i'm glad you finally found her Brian."_

"Yeah so am i but be sure to give Jack a kiss goodnight for me to."

 _"Don't worry i will goodnight Brian i love you."_

"I love you to Mia and see you tomorrow." After that they hung up.

Brian shook his head Mia and Letty picking out clothes together is gonna be hilarious. He heard mumbling is head quickly looked over to Briana. He got up and stooped down to hear what she was saying.

"Big brother-" She mumbled out again but this time he saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Where are you?"

It felt like a knife went through his chest she was dreaming. But she probably was calling out for him where she was and he couldn't help her.

"Brian!" She yelled sitting up wide eyed.

"Hey i'm right here Brie." He stood up.

"I'm s-sorry big brother." She whipped the tears that fell Brian hugged her she flinched. But didn't move away she instead cried in his shirt.

"Don't apologize for having a bad dream." He rubbed her head he had to talk about something. "You know i have a son?"

"You do?" She sniffled.

He nodded. "Yup his name is Jack you're gonna meet him Mia, and the rest of the family."

"There's more?" She looked up shock.

"Yeah you got Letty, Roman, Tej, also two of Han's friends are coming to live with us. Twinkie and Sean there still young though."

"So it's mostly guys there?" Her voice started getting a bit shaky.

"Hey, hey Briana look at me." He moved so she was looking at him. "They will not hurt you and if somebody gets out of line. Just tell me Dom or Letty we will beat them up for you."

A small smile appeared it wasn't that noticeable but it was there. "Okay."

"Well how about i catch you up to speed with my life cause man i got some stories." Brian sighed. Briana layed back down looking at him basically saying she was listening. Brian smiled before scooting up his chair sitting down. "Let's see where do i begin..."

* * *

Brian woke up to see sunlight in his face he stretched. Dom and Hobbs walked in but stopped looking at the bed. Brian looked confused until he turned seeing the empty bed. He quickly got up frantically looking at the bed checking the bathroom.

"How did you loose her?" Dom asked checking places with him.

"And in a hospital at that." Hobbs pointed out.

"Wait a minute." Brian spoke up before getting on his knees. He looked under the hospital bed and there she was. Briana was curled up with her hands rested under her head. He sighed standing up. "She's under there."

"Why?" Hobbs asked.

"Because she's probably not used to being in a bed Hobbs. Didn't you say all you saw in there was a mattress." Dom stated.

Brian nodded. "Yeah Dom get her out."

"Why me?"

"Because she needs to learn how to trust you."

That was true so Dom didn't question he got down to see Her sleeping peacefully. "Briana?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal those bright blue one's. She jumped back a bit before just looking at him.

"Where's my big brother?"

"He's right here come on out Brie i'm not gonna hurt you. Dealing with Brian when he isn't mad is enough." Dom scoffed.

Briana smiled a bit but as soon as it appeared it was gone like that. That made Dom look at her with sad eye's she had a pretty smile.

He held his hand out she looked down at it giving him a skeptical look. "You're not going to hurt me?"

"No i'm not i promise it's time for us to take you out of here though." He motioned for her to come on she slowly gave him her hand as he helped her out.

Brian smiled seeing her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "See i told you he's a good guy."

She nodded before letting Dom's hand go. "Yeah...i guess."

"Good enough for me." Dom shrugged.

Hobbs nodded. "Good luck kid also me and detective River are gonna be there to see you in a week. I know you don't want to but he has to ask you some questions about that place."

"Yeah but until then you don't have to worry about that come on Brie." Brian gave Hobbs a look before walking out with his sister.

"The hell was that look for?"

"Put yourself in his shoe's he doesn't want her to relive anything from that day. He doesn't want to get her ten steps foward for her to take ten steps back. So just tell your detective friend to tred lightly we already don't like cops." Dom said before walking out to catch up with Brian.

They walked outside Briana just played with her cast that was on her wrist. She looked to see people giving her weird looks. Brian and Dom caught this and saw how she eyed every person. In her mind everybody was a person to be afraid of.

"Come on Brie let's go." Brian grabbed her now trembling hand as they walked to the car. He opened the car door she gave him a skeptical look before getting in. Brian put the seatbelt on seeing her looking scared. "Home remember that's where we are going."

"O-okay." Her voice studderd a bit before she pulled her legs to her chest. Brian closed the door easy and not to hard to make her jump.

Dom started the car before pulling off Brian kept glancing back at Briana. Who leg's where still pulled to her chest and head leaning against the window.

"Your gonna hurt your neck if you keep doing that." Dom said eyes still on the road.

"Sorry, sorry." Brian sighed. "Just hope today goes okay."

"It will Bri everybody already knows to keep stuff to a minimum."

After a hour they finally got there Briana looked at the pretty house in front of her. She walked up the steps next to Brian he pulled out his keys opening the door.

"Mia where here!" Brian called out.

Mia jogged out from the kitchen and smiled brightly seeing Briana who was halfway behind Brian. Mia wiped her hands before extending her hand.

"I'm Mia it's nice to meet you Briana."

She shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you to."

Mia saw her blue eyes and hair no doubt she was Brian's sister. "Is your favorite color blue?"

Briana nodded smiling. "Yeah it's so pretty!"

Mia giggled. "I think we are gonna get along great."

"We are?" Briana looked down Mia gave her a sad smile at the shock in her voice.

"Yeah, we are now come one we got to get ready before everyone gets here. Do you like kid's?"

"Yeah i do." She nodded.

"Good then you can meet Jack when you're done getting dressed." Mia took her hand gently and gave her a quick tour of the house before taking her upstairs. Mia led her in the room grabbing a towel for her.

"Here," She put it into her hands before directing her towards the bathroom. "There is a wash cloth already on the sink. There is soap, conditioner and shampoo in the shower. Use whatever you need and all of these are yours." Mia ran off and came back a few minutes later with 7 bags filled with clothes.

Briana looked at her wide eyed. "W-what are these for?"

"There all for you!" Mia smiled. "The two pink bags are filled with bra's and underwear. The two purple one's have sleepwear in them. The blue one is filled with pants and shorts and the white one has tops in them. And the last gold bag has two sweaters and a light blue hoodie in it. And i already picked a pretty outfit for you."

Mia pulled out a pretty white skirt and a tight long sleeve light blue crop top kinda top. But by the way the skirt was a since Briana was short you wouldn't see her stomach. White ankle socks and light blue and white converse.

"It's so pretty! But are you sure i don't want to mess it up Brian might get mad." Mia smiled at the wide range of emotions the girl had just gone through.

"No he won't Brie your brother is clumsy himself. And these are all your clothes and your room so it's okay. But i'm going to be in my room getting Jack ready when you're done in the shower just come get me. So i can held you with your hair okay?"

Briana nodded looking down at the outfit and the beautiful room. It was better then anything she had ever been in. The only sunlight that she saw was through the tiny window. She shook away the dark memories Mia turned to leave but was stopped by Briana.

"Thank you, so much Mia."

Mia was touched by the sincerity of her voice. "No problem Brie."

She reached out touching her shoulder Briana flinched a bit. But soon gave Mia a apologetic look Mia figured it was at least a start. Briana walked in the bathroom closing the door locking it. As she took off her shirt she looked at the scars and bruises on her arm. Brie closed her eyes shaking away the flashbacks. Not to mention the cuts in her back her arms where skinny and her leg's but not as much. She still had meat on her leg's but her arm's not so much.

Darcy got in and let the hot water fall she shampooed her hair. She saw how long it was and sighed it needed to be cut. She scrubed her body her arms staring to sting but she was getting clean. After a while she turned the shower off and got out going in the room. She quickly dried off and put on the outfit that was laid out for her. She put her cast for her wrist back on not wanting to reall be looked at. Briana grabbed the light blue jacket that covered her more.

Briana walked out but didn't see anyone so she quickly made her way to Mia's room. Not wanting to be rude she knocked first. "Mia?" She asked quietly.

"Come on in Brie!" She called out

Briana opened the door looking around before going all the way in. Mia turned and almost looked shocked at the girl in front of her. The girl's hair that was once dark and greasy was now a beautiful bright blonde. Her light blue eyes looked even more sparkly and now her skin gave such a light healthier glow.

"You look so pretty!" Mia exclaimed walking over hugging her a bit.

Briana smiled. "Thank-you." She then felt a tug on her skirt she looked down to see Jack.

"Jack stop that." Mia swatted his hands giggling.

"It's okay he's adorable definitely yours and Brian's."

Mia smiled. "Thanks now how about we do your hair?" Briana nodded sitting down Mia pulled out a pony tail holder. "If i'm hurting you just let me know okay?"

"Okay."

Briana sat there as Mia carefully brushed her hair in a neat pony tail. She was amazed how long it was after she brushed it up she slung it over her shoulder.

"There you go do you like it?"

"I love it Mia thankyou!" Briana looked in the mirror.

"I'm glad you like it now come on let's show Brian and Dom everybody should be here in a few."

Mia picked up Jack as they walked downstairs. Brian and Dom where talking in the kitchen until they walked in.

"Here she is." Mia smiled moving away from Briana so they could see.

Brian smiled looking at his sister who now looked so much brighter. But he noticed how she stood at the opening of the door. "Come on over Brie."

She nodded walking in looking around before taking a seat next to him and across from Dom. "This is a pretty house is it yours?"

Dom nodded. "Well it was my farthers but then became mine after a while."

Briana took her hands off the table as if she did something wrong by touching it. "Sorry."

Mia put Jack down giving Briana a sympathetic glance before back at Brian. Dom shook his head. "Don't be this is your home to now."

"Thankyou." She nodded.

They heard the front door open making Briana jump a bit when she heard noise. Mia walked in the living room with Jack Brian put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just the rest of the family Brie come on so you can meet them." She took his hand as them and Dom walked in.

As they walked in all eye's went to them making Briana shrink behind Brian. She poked her head out a bit. "Everybody this is my little sister Briana but she goes by Brie. Come on don't be shy say hi."

Briana cleared her throat. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you kid i'm Letty." Letty walked over extending her hand Briana moved from Brian. She shook Letty's hand softly before stepping back. "Yup she looks like you no doubt about that one."

"Thanks, i um like your cross chain." Briana said nervously.

Letty looked down holding it up and smiled. "Thanks."

"Well you met her that is my best friend Roman but we call him Rome. My boy Tej that's Sean, and Twinkie." Brian motioned to the rest.

"Pearce." Briana whispered.

Dom and Brian were the only one's to hear it she said Roman's last name. Everybody soon started helping Mia take everything outside. Brian just stayed with Briana who looked to be staring off in space.

"Brie." Brian said softly.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"How did you know Roman's last name?"

"I don't know but as soon as you said it that last name popped In my head like i heard it somewhere." She said.

Brian nodded knowing getting her memory back may be easier then he thought. Remembering something he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a gold heart shaped locket.

"Here this is yours." Brian placed it in her hand she brushed her fingers across it. "It was yours when you where younger i brought it for you." Before Briana could say some thing Jack started crying out back. Brian sighed knowing they would talk after the BBQ. "Come on out back we are about to start alright?"

"Mhm i will be right behind you." Briana nodded keeping her gaze on the locket. Brian walked out the kitchen to the backyard were the rest of the family was.

Mia walked back in. "Hey, Brie can you bring me that pack of beer out the fridge please?"

Not wanting to be rude Briana nodded she could at least do that without screwing up. "Yeah, i can Mia."

"Thanks." She nodded going back out.

Letty walked over to Brian and Dom who were talking. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Don't know yet because i don't even know how to ask her." Brian sighed.

"Hobbs is suppose to have some detective guy come over and ask her some questions." Dom spoke up.

"That's not happening." Brian scoffed shaking his head.

"Why not?" Letty brow raised.

Brian rubbed the back of his head. "Because i don't want him to make it feel like it's her fault. I know how certain detectives work he will make it seem like she's crazy."

"You don't know that Brian just think about it would you?" Dom looked over at his friend.

"Fine i will think about it key word think but come on Jack let's go check on mommy." He picked him up no problem while leaving.

Briana got the pack of corona's out the fridge before looking down at the locket again. She started thinking the best she could.

 _"Brian...Brian?" Little Briana called out looking around the dark cell. "Brian." She started to cry out with little whimpers._

 _The door opened making her jump a guy wearing black brought in a mattress. He threw it down in the corner as she looked at him confused._

 _"Look who's finally awake." He smirked._

 _"C-can i go home now?"_

 _"See i would let you but that just can't sweetheart." He grabbed her hand tying the other end to a pole that was in there._

 _"Please i just want my big brother whatever i did i'm sorry!" She cried out. T_ _he man ignored her leaving out until another guy came in. This one didn't leave the door opened he closed It locking it back. Briana's blue eye's widen shaken her head. "Brian!"_

Briana let out a loud high pitched scream throwing the beer against the wall. She took the jacket off and ripping the sleeves off the shirt showing her scars. Briana crawled in the corner rocking back and forth.

"Briana!" Brian yelled running In with everybody behind him. They looked around seeing the beer dripping down from the wall. His eye's then went to Briana who was in the corner rocking.

"Brie?" He got down on one knee.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." She broke down crying Brian went to touch her. Her body jumped in fear moving back more to the wall. Her hair was now down by her face and he could see the scars on her body clearly.

"Hey, come on it's me remember your big brother Brian."

Her eye's widen quickly scrambling over In his direction. She hugged him for dear life not letting go and cried harder. "I called f-for you but you never showed up they wouldn't let me leave it was so dark and scary. I'm sorry about the beer so please don't send me back Brian please."

"You're not going back ever okay? I'm sorry Brie i'm so sorry." He rubbed her back seeing his sister go through this broke his heart.

Dom watched this and saw Brian almost shed a tear they had to do something about this or she would never heal. He looked over at Letty who looked pissed off but it wasn't towards Brie maybe she felt her pain about not really knowing who she is and being afraid.

"Twinkie, Sean clean this beer up for me then all of you meet me in the garage." Dom ordered they nodded leaving he wasn't about to watch his family suffer. Mostly Briana suffer they were gonna find who did this that's for sure.

 **And that was chapter two don't forget to leave me a review and stuff. And don't worry the next chapter won't be sad. See everybody next time.**

 **Chapter Three - I Forgive You & Learning To Heal **


	3. I Forgive You & Learning To Heal

**Authors Note \- Sorry for such a late update but i wanna thank you guys for the reviews, favs, and follows. Glad people really like it sorry that chapter's are so sad just read they will get happier.**

* * *

Chapter Three - I Forgive You & Learning To Heal

Mia was the last person to come in and closed the garage door behind her making Dom look up. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, Brian took her up to the room after she fell asleep he won't move from her side."

"Can you blame him." Rome said.

"Listen up now even you guys seen what kind of state she is in none of us knows what happened or what she's feeling. We just know she has been put through hell you saw that for yourselves and because Brian is family where gonna help him with her. That means watch what you joke about and say to her." As Dom said this his gaze shifted to Roman who scratched the back of his head nodding. "If you're not me Letty, Mia, or Brian nine times out of ten she won't let you touch her until she trust's you. So don't be surprised if she jumps back from you or flinch away. Now if you don't want to help feel free to leave but don't expect us to run after you." They all nodded basically saying that they are staying in this.

"Just got here but i know where in." Sean said as Twinkie nodded

Dom nodded. "Good, and Tej?"

"Sup?"

"I need you to do a big job for me but it involves you sitting at the computer all the time."

Tej smirked clapping his hand's together once. "That's a dream come true for me."

Rome nodded. "Yup, because lord knows you don't have a date or nothing."

"Really now? Should i tell everybody about "Tiffany" from the Bahamas." Tej said using his fingers to make quotation mark's

Rome eye's widen making everybody look over at him curious after talking everybody decided to to back in. Dom walked upstairs and knocked on now Briana's room door.

"Come in." Brian called out.

Dom walked inside to see Brie knocked out sleep with her hair spreading on the pillow and under her. Her hands where tucked under her head as Brian was sitting on the bed rubbing the side of her head.

"She fully sleep?"

"For now until she wakes up again she's really sorry about the beer to." Brian said as if he was replaying what happened earlier.

"Not her fault besides i got more packs anyway so she shouldn't even think twice about it."

"I can't see her go through what she did earlier Dom seen a lot of stuff when i was a cop. But this hurt more then anything just a month ago i started to think she was dead. Now she's right here and just like last time i still can't help her." Brian shook his head.

Dom saw the look in his best friends eye's and sighed leaning against the wall. "You can't stop her memories from returning Brian. She needs them to return for her sake and yours don't you think i know how it feels to almost loose somebody. Hell i did for a little a bit look at Letty her memories are back. But i didn't make her remember she did that by herself...with a little help."

"I get what your saying." Brian stood up. "I have to go check on Mia and Jack she probably won't wake up for a while."

They both walked out the room as the door closed Brie's eyes opened slowly. She had a sad look in her eye's knowing Brian blamed himself which she wish he didn't. At that time she was in there she didn't blame him then how would he find her down there. She remembered herself calling him big brother and his face. But the rest of her memory was so blank like somebody forcefully ripped it from her. Grabbing her pillow she curled up and cried into it no matter where she went in her mind she's gonna always be there.

Mia who was talking to Dom, and Letty was walking in the living room but stopped. Brian was sitting there with his head in his hands. She gave a sad look before walking in and sitting down she rubbed his back only for him to look up.

"She's okay now Brian." Letty said.

"For now until she remembers something again and every time she does it was my name she called to save her. I wanna help her but i don't even know how to help myself. I don't even know how to tell her-" He stopped sighing getting up.

"Tell her what?" Dom asked.

"Remember where Letty was supposed to be buried a couple blocks west from here."

Dom watched Letty look down and squeezed her hand before back up at Brian. "Yeah what about it?"

"Briana is buried there our mom did it when she came to the conclusion she was dead, had a funeral and everything. I didn't go because i wasn't convinced she was gone."

"And you where right she isn't gone Brian she is right in there you have to forgive yourself to help her." Mia said rising to her feet.

"I know, i know." Brian leaned back against the chair. "I will try tomorrow and see what happens maybe if i apologize to her."

"Can't apologize to somebody that already forgives you." Brie said.

They all turned to see her standing behind them making them wonder how long she was standing there. She was still in the clothes from earlier but the sleeves where gone.

"Let's give them a minute." Dom said as they walked out towards the kitchen.

"Brie-"

She put a hand up to stop him as she walked over. "Take me there."

"Where?"

"The grave...my grave."

"I ca-"

"Please Brian i need to see it for myself."

Taking a deep breath he nodded. "Alright."

Brian drove and Dom decided to take the ride and brought Letty so she wouldn't be alone. Brie was wearing a white sweater to cover up her scars and old marks since her sleeves where gone. Some of her hair was tucked behind her ear as the rest fell in her face as she looked out the window.

The light sky was now dark and filled with stars it's been a long time since she saw this view. Letty looked over at the girl who she had a soft spot for which was rare. She knew what it felt like to be around a person that knows you like the back of there hand. But for some reason you don't remember them no matter how hard you think. Some times it just takes that one moment for it all to come back to you or some people never get it back. Letty knew that was probably what Brie feared never being able to remember since she did at one point.

"I'm sorry that i ruined the clothes you and Mia brought me." Brie said quietly playing with her thumbs as her hand's where in her lap.

Letty sighed. "Yeah, don't be it's nothing serious besides if you look at it your messing up your own clothes here." She pointed and could have sworn she saw a little smile but it disappeared before she could really tell.

Brie nodded. "I'll try not to."

"That's a good way to start." Letty smiled ruffling her hair Brie flinched but didn't move. She gave Letty an apologetic look making her nod saying 'It was okay.'

Brian and Dom silently watched the two up front it was definitely weird seeing Letty act like that towards a girl. Letty still had her same attitude with her memory or without it so it was a bit strange seeing her like this. They soon pulled up to the graveyard site getting out they saw Brie drag something out the back seat. It was a sledgehammer she spotted earlier instead of questioning it they all said nothing. Brian led the way stopping at one that was a little ways in the back it had flowers still there which meaned some people still visited it.

He soon backed up to where Dom, and Letty where to watch as she looked it over seeing her full name. **Briana Eva O'Conner** she looked at the date shaking her head she was a lot of things but dead wasn't it. Taking a deep breath she let out a scream bashing it down with the sledgehammer. She did it two more times before lowering the hammer next to her side looking at the now rubble and crushed flowers. Brian walked over but stopped when she turned around tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. Her eye's held so much sadness it was hard to even keep contact with those dark blue eyes at times.

"Brian i'm a lot of thing's broken, mentally and a bit physically sad, scared, and don't think i will ever be the same. But i'm not dead maybe on the inside but on the outside i am still here and this girl still wants to fight. They..or he took a lot of my will to fight back but i have a chance now that i'm away and i won't give up like this. So do me a favor stop blaming yourself for what happened to me. It's nobody's fault but my own say what you want but it is." Brie dropped the hammer walking over to him. "I can't remember you maybe one day i will but right now i just can't. And it hurts the one person in my life that knows me and is related to me and i can't remember him. I do know if you're willing to do this and help me then you where a good big brother because you never stopped searching for me. But Brian now it's time for me to find and search for myself the real me because i know she isn't this girl. So do me a favor and forgive yourself because i forgive you Brian, so do the same for you." Brie took a deep breath looking back at the once stone before turning back to him. "I'm ready to go back now...home i mean." Saying that Brie walked towards the car with Letty following her.

Dom watched Brian look up to the sky and take a deep breath. "Forgive yourself now?"

"Working on it but i think if i help her and she helps me also with the help of you guys we will get through it." Brian nodded.

"We always do." Dom patted his back before they headed off to the car where the girls where waiting.

Getting back the rest of the family decided to finish the BBQ but Brie was to tired so she went back upstairs. Mia promised to make her a big breakfast the next morning but was shocked when Brie wanted to help her. Mia was excited to be able to teach the girl to cook so said yes in a heart beat. Brie put on her red pajama pants and a white tank top before sitting on the floor Indian style thinking.

Dom walked up the steps and walked past Brie's room and decided to check on her. He knocked on the door softly but didn't get an answer all was heard was a small noise.

"Brie?" He asked opening the door slowly the room was nearly pitch black and Dom couldn't see her anywhere. He turned on the light but soon saw her sitting on the floor and she looked to be in another world. Dom got down on one knee snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Briana."

"Dom?" She asked half dazed as if just seeing him there in front of her it was more weird that she didn't even look at him yet. Instead her gaze was forward and didn't move from that spot but he had her attention.

"What's wrong Brie?" He had to ask once he saw tears fall down her face.

"Healing is hard no matter what i want to believe my mind always go back there and the flashbacks make it worse. Barely can sleep only if i'm on the floor guess because i feel safe. Feel like that's the only way i won't end up there again...but i will." She whispered the last part as her hair covered her right eye.

"No you don't have to go back there again and you're never going back, alright?" Dom said. "This is your home to just like i told you earlier you live here to. Brian is not going to let anybody hurt you again and i be damned if i'm gonna let that happen. And you have family downstairs that's gonna protect you right along with us. Letty would knock any guy out for you already and trust me she is very capable of it."

Brie hugged him Dom was shocked at first but then hugged her back tightly. He rocked her gently while rubbing her back it was like having another little sister. And since Brie didn't really look her age she could pass for the part. The girl was so small and fragile it looked like the strongest hug would break her.

"Trusting...isn't that a step to healing by trusting people?" Brie pulled back whipping her tears with the back hand.

"Learning already kid." The rested a hand in her head making her jump a bit but after seeing Dom wasn't going to bit her she relaxed. He just ruffled her hair lightly expecting that knowing soon she would get use to it. "Tomorrow we will learn some more thing's about it. Now you better get some sleep if you wanna help Mia in the kitchen tomorrow."

Brie nodded. "Can i sleep down here just for tonight please?"

Dom saw the blue eyes and it pained him to say 'No' to her. He nodded but putting up a finger. "Just this once though just don't tell Brian i agreed to do it." He got up going in the closet pulling out a big fluffy gray comforter spreading it out on the floor. Briana got her pillow and sheet laying down Dom fluffed the sheet out letting it fall gently on top of her. He walked over to the door seeing her comfortable turning out the light, he opened the door to leave.

"Night Dom." Brie said turning over hugging the pillow under her closing her eyes.

"Goodnight kiddo." He smiled closing the door behind him.

"She okay?" Letty asked coming out the room her and Dom shared.

Dom nodded. "She will be in due time."

"That's good." Letty mumbled resting her hands in her back pockets.

"Somebody cares over there." He smirked.

Letty made a face. "Not even, she's just a good kid and i know what she's going through." She waved him off.

"Whatever you say Leticia." He rolled his eye's and got a punch in his arm from her for using that name. He put his hands up in defense as they walked down the steps.

 **That was chapter three sorry it was short don't worry the next one will be longer and a bit more funny then sad. Still will be some sad parts but none to bad. I wanna thanks everybody for the follows one of my story's are on break so i can update weekly...well try to. Leave me a review and until next time.**

 **Chapter Four - Screams of joy & Bonding With Her **


	4. Screams Of Joy & Bonding With Her

**Author's Note** **\- Sorry for the late chapter but thank you for the reviews and i'm glad people like this story. Remember for my new story followers i enjoy feedback good or bad it really doesn't matter just wanna know how i'm doing anyway enough of me talking on to chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter Four - Screams Of Joy & Bonding With Her

Brie rubbed her eyes getting up before heading in the shower she felt a lot better maybe because that was the first peaceful sleep she had in years. After getting out she threw on her black short sleeved V neck and skinny jeans that had cuts in them with a pair of black flats. She looked at her hair in the mirror and was gonna ask Brian could she cut it soon to make her look different. Just like how Mia did it she brushed it up in a high pony tail before walking out the room closing the door behind her.

"Mia's waiting for you Brie." Letty said coming out the room but saw the girl looking a bit sad. "What's up with you?"

"Um did i do this or do they come like that." Brie pointed down to the cuts in the jeans.

Letty brow raised before laughing shaking her head. "No you didn't that's how they are supposed to look now go on." She patted her back sending her off downstairs before going in the bathroom.

Brie walked in the kitchen to see Mia already there talking to Dom both of them looked up seeing her. "Morning." She said quietly waving.

"Morning sleepy head." Dom ruffled her hair she jumped a bit but that was just out of reflex. "I'm going out back to help Brian with the car call us when it's done."

"Really? I just thought me and Brie would just sit here and eat it all." Mia smiled.

"Stop being sarcastic." Dom pointed.

"Okay, and keep Jack away from the tools please!" Mia called out as Dom just waved her off going out back making her sigh. "I know he heard me, well you ready to get started?" She smiled turning to Brie who nodded quickly. "Alright lets get started."

Mia and Brie got started she watched how she actually took direction really well when it came to cooking. It was more easier cooking with an extra set of hands in the kitchen and they made a lot it was definitely more food to choose from. Eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, hash browns, biscuits, and waffles. Brie set up the table outback before quickly going back in bringing back out the orange juice and apple juice.

"K, Mia everything's out ther-" Brie stopped when she saw Mia covered in flour. "U-Um what happened to you?"

"I forgot i put the flower on the top shelf reach for something up there and boom i'm covered in-" Mia was cut off by laughter and looked over to see Brie holding her stomach laughing at her. It was the first time she seen her smile let alone laugh she couldn't even be mad anymore and soon joined in. "Okay laugh it up but you got something right there."

"Where?" Brie stopped laughing touching her face.

"There." Mia threw flour on her face making her gasp it was now her turn to laugh.

"Real funny." Brie nodded taking an egg cracking it before letting it drop on Mia's head who eyes went wide when she felt it.

Mia smiled. "That's how you wanna play huh?" She picked up what was leftover of the pancake mix.

"Sure is." Brie picked up the bowl of waffle mix.

Outside Sean closed the hood of the car. "Start her up Roman."

Roman started the car it took a while but finally turned on. "Hahaha i knew this old thing still worked."

"Bet you he says that a lot." Tej said getting a snicker from Brian and Twinkie.

"I heard that!" Roman called out getting from out of the car walking over. "So how you feeling man?"

Brian nodded. "Step by step i'm getting there she's making progress to little bit but it's better then nothing."

"Day by day but why don't you try bonding with her today." Dom said leaning against his charger.

"Bonding with her?" Brian repeated.

"You know like finding stuff she likes to do things that spark her interest stuff like that." Tej said. "Who knows maybe she likes cars."

"Maybe...i got it!" Brian snapped his fingers lifting Jack up.

Dom looked at his brother with a raised brow. "What?"

"Her birthday us coming up in two weeks i should throw her party." He nodded.

"And by you, you mean Mia and Letty right?" Tej asked.

"Mia and Letty what?" Letty asked walking over leaning next to Dom.

"Help plan a party for Brie." Dom said.

Letty brow raised. "Do i look like a party planner?"

Brian shrugged slightly. "Somewhat." Letty smirked flipping him off making him chuckle. "But we will all help i know it's been a long time since she had one so we will throw her one back here."

"I say let's do it two weeks is enough time to plan a party could make it a surprise to." Dom nodded.

"Yeah we-" Brian was cut off by screaming coming from the house in the kitchen his eyes widen a long with Dom's. "Brie! Mia!"

Everybody quickly ran in the house but stopped when they saw the kitchen look like a tornado went through it. "What-the-hell?" Letty said slowly as she looked around confused.

Hearing laughing their eyes traveled down to the two girls on the floor leaning on each other covered in flour, eggs, pancake and waffle mix.

"Umm are you guys okay?" Brian asked. "And i mean it both physically and mentally."

"Where fine." Mia laughed. "Just got into a small food fight."

"Mia was covered in flour then she threw some on me!" Brie said in between laughs Brian looked down she was smiling and laughing.

Seeing this he couldn't help but smile and looked over at Dom who was shaking his head. "You girls look like you have been doing crack with all that white on you."

"What's crack?" Brie asked.

"Something bad!" Brian quickly said. "Don't ever do it just know it's bad for you and not meant for you crack is bad."

Mia and Brie slowly looked at each other before they burst out laughing again. "Can you guys take the food outside while we go clean up." Mia said as they got up from off the floor. "We will be right there so just start without us."

"We will you're both cleaning this up later you know that right?" Dom said looking over at Mia who waved him off as they both headed upstairs.

After getting cleaned up Brie switched her outfit to a black long sleeve shirt with white stripes in it. It had a hoodie attached to the back and she rolled the sleeves up by her elbows, and put on a pair of dark blue jeans with tennis. Brushing her hair back Mia put a black head band on her and pushed it back a bit. They soon walked back downstairs and joined the rest of the family for breakfast. She smiled when they all gave her and Mia compliments about how good it was. Afterwards her and Mia cleaned up the kitchen while the guys did the dishes.

"Brie can you hand me those back up paper towels on the shelf." Mia asked as it was now just them again.

Brie nodded jogging over and stepped up on the small two step ladder and reached but still couldn't get them she reached until she was on her tipy toes. "Got em."

Mia looked over. "Brie be careful."

"Huh-Ahhh!' Brie let out a scream as she stumbled off but was caught by somebody at the last minute she sighed out of relief. Thinking it was Brian or Dom she looked up seeing a different but familiar face it was Sean her eyes widened.

"You alright?" Sean put her down letting her go remembering what Dom told them yesterday.

"I'm fine." Brie looked down until he put the paper towels in her hand she took a silent deep breath _one of the steps to healing is trusting people_ she smiled replaying those word's before looking up. "Thank you Sean."

He smiled nodding. "No problem." After saying that he continued into the living room where he was going.

Mia coughed snapping Brie out of the small trance she was in and shook her head. "Blushing." She sung walking over to the sink.

"Am not...am i?" Brie asked before shaking her head. "Mia, how is Sean and Twinkie family? Nobody ever told me how.

"Well, you heard about Han." Mia said as she nodded sitting on the counter top. "Sean was like another farther figure to Sean and taught him everything he knew about drifting and Tokyo. But they came over from Tokyo and Dom wanted them to be around family so he offered them a place to stay here also Sean is known as the Drift King."

Brie cocked her head to the side. "Drift King?"

"Yeah, it's like street racing but instead of driving normally you drift but Sean or Dom could explain it to you better then i can." Mia waved it off.

"Is street racing what my brother does?" Brie asked.

Mia nodded. "Yup along with Dom, Letty, Tej, and Roman but Dom is a most definitely some guys think of him as the king when it comes to street racing."

"That's cool racing sounds like a cool thing." Brie nodded.

"Sorry Mia." Letty said coming in the kitchen. "I'm taking the kid for a bit."

"For what exactly?" Mia's brow raised.

"Show her some defense moves out back." Letty said taking Brie's arm helping her off the counter heading to the back door.

"Defense moves for what?" Brie asked looking back.

"You wanna know how to defend yourself and not have somebody protecting you all the time right?" She asked getting a quick nod from her. "Then time to get started."

"Please be gentle with her!" Mia called out as they walked out the back door.

"Uh huh." Letty waved her off as they got out to the backyard to see Roman and Tej waiting along with Twinkie. They came to a stop and Letty turned towards her she was definitely ready to teach her how to protect herself. "Alright you ready?"

Brie quickly shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Good let's get started." Letty smirked.

Brie had to admit it was more fun then she thought and Letty was a very good teacher that mostly taught her kicks and punches today. She managed to hit a right hook on Roman but quickly apologized when he stumbled back falling. Tej, and Letty where to busy laughing not expecting that right hook from a girl her size. Letty said she had something called un tapped strength and said it was normal since her will to fight back was locked away mentally and physically. But if they kept this up she would be fighting back no problem when it comes to anybody.

Later on that night Brie was in her night clothes and walked downstairs getting a bottled water she was going to head back upstairs. But seeing the back door open she looked around before walking over looking out the door seeing Brian sitting on the porch. She walked out and over there before sitting down next to him and saw his eye's where focused on the star's.

"You laughed today." Brian said looking down.

Brie nodded. "First time i done that in a while it felt great guess i really learned a lot today."

"Really? Like what." Brian asked.

"That a food fight can start at any time." She nodded getting a chuckle from him. "And that there's more to racing then i thought..." Brie trailed off thinking of something.

"Brie? Brie...Brianna?" He waved his hand in front of her face before snapping.

"Huh-oh sorry mind just went somewhere else." She shook her head smiling slightly. "Do you forgive yourself yet?"

Brian sighed nodding. "Working on it day by day step by step, right?"

"Right." Brie smiled laying her head on his shoulder relaxing. "Thank you Brian...for everything." She mumbled closing her eyes.

He shook his head. "No thank you."

Mia walked out the back door in a rush startling the two. "Sorry guys but we got a problem."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Brian asked quickly standing up.

"Hobbs called we have to go into questioning tomorrow." Mia sighed looking down at Brie. "And by we I mean Brie they wanna know what happened."

"They wanna do this now?" Brian questioned as Mia nodded he sighed shaking his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"They're gonna make me talk about it aren't they?" Brie asked still sitting down not looking at them.

"No." Brian said sternly stooping down in front of her so they were face to face. "Nobody is gonna make you talk about anything you don't want to if you don't want to answer a question they ask just say so. We are going in together and we are all coming out together I promise I will be there with you through it...you're not alone anymore, k?"

Brie nodded smiling lightly. "Okay." She hugged him.

He rubbed her back sighing. "It's gonna be alright..."

Meanwhile...

"Gone! What the hell do you mean gone!" A guy yelled throwing a glass vase across the room.

"She's gone we looked everywhere down there it was hard to even get in cops raided that place top to bottom gotta feeling they took the girls." Another one answered as he was dressed as a cop.

"I don't care about the rest of them I only wanted one I had her for years I'm not loosing her to some cops. One of you get me her file so I can look up who's she related to." He said sitting back down.

"Why her file Ricky?" He asked.

Ricky drummed his fingers across his desk smirking. "See if we are lucky they took her back to her family so if we find them then we find her." He smirked picking up the picture of Brie. "You are not leaving that easy... I had you for to long to let you go."

"I swear he's obsessed." One guy whispered snickering. "What's so special about her?"

A loud gun shot rung out through the room the same guy looked down shocked as his whole shirt was getting soaked with blood. He fell to his knees his eyes rolled back before he fell on the floor still bleeding out as all the guys looked at Ricky.

He still had the gun pointed in the same direction but his eyes remained on Brie's picture as a wicked smirk remained on his face. "Anybody else wanna question it?" He asked as they all shook there heads saying 'No' he nodded. "Good now get him out of here and clean it up...hopefully his blood didn't stain my floor." He sighed out.

 **SORRY! For such a late update I'm finally back I just had school to deal with thank god it's my last year but expect an update every Thursday, see everyone next time!**

 **Chapter Five - 10 Steps Back & Getting Closer **


End file.
